En el Internado Vongola
by yoss natsuki
Summary: Sawada Tsunako logro entrar a uno de los mas prestigiados internados del mundo. Su vida da un giro de 360 al conocer a sus compañeros. ¿sera capaz de soportar todas las locuras? Ya que no solo encanto a sus compañeros, tambien a uno que otro espartanos profesores. - Hisroria: Natsuki Anime: KHR! pareja: AllfemTsuna Coomentario: Volviiiiiiii!
1. Chapter 1

Holaz a todos, cuanto tiempo -hace reverencia-

Lmento haber abandonado el fic de Rosa Carmin, realmente no la pase bien, creo, si mi memoria no me falla, en mi ultima actualizacion de alguno de mis fanfics, puse partede mi situacion, y si no es facil D:, realmente la pase mal, pero como dicen por ahi "despues de la tormenta viene la clama" el que dijo eso es un genio xDD (amor Yaoi)

Disculpen mis horrores de Hororgrafia provocadores de cancer etc xDD eso no es lo mio, ahora el fic de Rosa Carmin no sera actualizado hasta qu vaya ala par aqui en u.u gomen, se supone yoss debia hacerlo pero no hay rastros de ella mas que en rw xDD que deja a autores, creo no escribe ahorita yaoi, con eso de que le dan sus aire shojo olvida al yaoi xDD

Ahora si, con una nueva vida, por que realmente inicio de nuevo con nueva familia y tos, bueno en realidad solo es mi padre XD creo qu deberia iniciar con algo mas alegre xD Bueno esto ya se alargo, en fin, Si leyeron hasta aqui solo me queda decir, Disfruten el cortito prologo, aun no se si si continuarlo, es decir tengo los 3 cap introductorios, si gusta esos cap, lo seguire D: si no pues tambien pero tardare xDD Disfruten :D

* * *

La mañana era de lo más tranquila, el sol resplandecía tan hermosa y cálidamente, el suave y melodioso cantar de las aves se escuchaba provocando un dulce y hermoso despertar. Ahí, en la pacifica Namimori, en una de las residencias más tranquilas, una hermosa chica castaña despertaba plenamente, sus cabellos resbalaban hermosamente por su espalda y sus ojos color caramelo mostraban su reciente y dulce despertar. Dio un bostezo y unas lágrimas se hicieron visibles en sus ojos cerrados.

-Tsuna, Tsuna, se te hará tarde- se escucho la voz fuera de la habitación.

La joven miro el reloj del buro a un lado de la cama, dio un pequeño grito a la vez que caía de su cama, Rápidamente se levanto, busco un conjunto de ropa y salió de su habitación y entro al cuarto de baño, unos minutos después salía ya bien vestida con un hermoso conjunto de una blusa naranja y una falda blanca tableada, medias blancas que le llegaban a medio muslo y unos zapatos de tacón color blancos. Bajo las escaleras tropezando en el último escalón sin caer.

-¡Buenos días!- saludo a su madre al llegar al comedor

-¡Waaa Tsu-chan, te ves hermosa!- dijo su madre, al verla sus ojos se convirtieron en dos corazones.

-Jejeje, Gracias Mamá- respondió mientras se sentaba en el otro lado de la mesa, justo enfrente de la mujer, aun estaba sonrojada por el halago.

-Lo malo de esto es que me quedare realmente sola- dijo la mujer con un poco de tristeza.

-Aun no sé si logre entrar, además si me aceptan vendré todos los domingos sin falta, no te dejare sola, lo prometo

La mujer sonrió ante esas palabras, sin lugar a dudas Nana Sawada amaba a su hija, a pesar de que su esposo la había dejado por irse con otra mujer dejándole a ella la carga del embarazo y la crianza de la niña, ella no podía pedir mejor hija. Tal vez Tsunako no fuera muy lista, de hecho era de3spistada, olvidadiza, torpe, desarreglada ingenua entre muchas cosas más, pero, todo eso era compensado por su inocencia y amabilidad.

-Bien- dijo al terminar su desayuno- Debo irme o realmente se me hará tarde- se levanto de la mesa

-Tsunako-

La chica volteo al escuchar su nombre completo, observo a su madre acercarse a ella y sucedió… Su madre la abrazaba tan cariñosamente

-Mucha suerte, se que lograras entrar, te esforzaste mucho

La muchacha no podía contener su llanto de felicidad, devolvió el abrazo le dio un beso en la mejilla a su madre y le sonrió para después tomas una pequeña bolsa y salir de la casa radiante de felicidad.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El internado Vongola era de los mejores del mundo, ahí solo podían asistir los jóvenes mejor calificados académicamente, físicamente y socialmente, contaba con una infinidad de clubes, académicos, deportivos y culturales. Sus alumnos eran escogidos al presentar un examen bastante difícil y aquellos que lograban ingresar y terminar sus estudios, no necesitaban más que tener su certificado/titulo para encontrar un trabajo muy bien remunerado.

Aquellos que egresaban de tan afamado internado tenían la vida resuelta.

Jóvenes de todo el mundo venían ah realizar el examen, miles de aspirantes de los cuales solo los 500 mejores lograban ingresar cada año.

La entrada a dicha institución estaba repleta de jóvenes esperando para poder entrar a tomar su examen, había chicos y chicas de todas las nacionalidades, todos esperando su turno para poder entrar y presentar su examen lo mejor que pudieran.

CONTINUARA.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, y me digan si les parece interesante o no D:

Bueno yo me largo a dormir de nuevo xDDDD


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, les traigo el segundo capitulo, espero les guste, ^^

tsuri182718: Muchas gracias, extrañaba escribir, pero como dije ya todo mejor, definitivamente mi vida era un desastre, y menos mal ya se normalizo :D

Ishiro Shizuka: Si Iemitsu siempre de maldito ¬¬* pero ntp sufrira las consecuencias :D

Hillary: Muchas gracias, que bueno que te gusto

Sin mas disfruten

* * *

Capitulo 1: Presentación de prospectos. Parte 1

# De Admisión 59.

Nombre: Gokudera Hayato

Nacionalidad: Italiano

Edad. 15 años cumplidos

Principales Características: Coeficiente intelectual mayor de 115, gran habilidad musical, principalmente con el piano gran manejo y formación de explosivos.

Sus hermosos ojos aguamarina observaban detenidamente cada parte del edificio, sonrió de manera altanera

-Todos morderán el polvo, yo seré uno de los pocos que quedaran en esta escuela- se dijo a sí mismo para empezar a adentrarse al edificio donde presentaría su examen.

El pequeño salón donde, aproximadamente, estaban cincuenta jóvenes de diferentes características estaba a la espera del instructor. Hayato se sentó e la primera banca que estaba cerca de la puerta con la maravillosa vista al pasillo. Fue solo un instante, en un parpadeo, pero la vio, la miro corriendo, Una joven de cabellos castaños, pero, para el ella era un ángel y solo por ese momento, por ese breve instante deseo que ese ángel también quedara en ese instituto.

# De Admisión 33

Nombre: Sasagawa Ryohei

Nacionalidad: Japonés

Edad. 16 años cumplidos

Principales características. Excelente boxeador, increíble resistencia a cualquier tipo de entrenamiento físico, habilidad intelectual promedio, compensado por si vitalidad.

El estaba mirando la entrada de la escuela, quería entrar como ah de lugar a esa escuela, su meta, llegar al club de boxeo y volverse el mejor. Escucho su nombre y se adentro a la institución, acepto sus papeles, revisó el salón donde le tocaría presentar el examen, contemplo el mapa y comenzó a ir al lugar dictado.

Estaba por llegar cuando una voz suave lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Tarde, tarde, dios que me dejen pasar

-Aun no es tan tarde- le dijo a la joven antes de entrar a su salón asignado

La chica le sonrió y siguió corriendo.

-Ojala ambos quedemos- se dijo a si mismo mientras entraba al salón que ya contaba con varios alumnos más, esperando al instructor.

# De Admisión 95

Nombre: Sasagawa Kyoko

Nacionalidad: Japonés

Edad. 15 años cumplidos

Principales características. Increíble serenidad, gran habilidad en la cocina y en el diseño de moda. Experta cuidando niños, gran ingenuidad, compensada por su increíble belleza.

La peli naranja esperaba en su salón, deseaba hacer el examen en el mismo salón de su hermano, pero sabía que tal vez era imposible, a ella la había llamado hace media hora, aun no comprendía el sistema de clasificación pero poco le importaba ya. Finalmente su aplicador llego y no tuvo de otra más que concentrarse en su examen.

# De Admisión 80

Nombre: Yamamoto Takeshi

Nacionalidad: Japonés

Edad. 15 años cumplidos

Principales características: Excelente jugador de beisbol, admitido para iniciar un club de beisbol, gran tranquilidad, habilidad promedio, buen manejo en el kendo.

Aun no lograba entenderlo del todo, el no deseaba entrar a esa escuela pero aun así, los papeles para la inscripción le habían llegado y su padre al enterarse prácticamente lo obligo a realizar los trámites correspondientes. Ahí estaba afuera esperando a ser llamado, quería salir huyendo y a lo lejos la vio, su sonrisa se ensancho. Camino un poco y saludo.

-Hola, no sabía que también querías entrar- dijo sonriente

-Ya…Yamamoto-kun- la chica se sorprendió al verlo pero sonrió- si, es mi segundo año intentando entrar

-¡woow! Es decir que ¿estás inconforme con nuestro colegio?

-No claro que no, solo es… hmmm- pensando- algo así como una meta que me impuse

-Yamamoto Tekeshi, favor de acercarse a la entrada- Se alcanzo a escuchar una voz

-Bueno debo irme- dijo el chico- Suerte Sawada- y empezó a caminar

-Lo mismo Yamamoto-kun- sonrió la chica

Ahora, el beisbolista tenía una razón para entrar a esa escuela.

* * *

Nos veremos hmm en una semana, espero


	3. fontfontCapítulo 3fontfont

Hola ya estamos casi empezando con la verdadera historia xDDD

espero les guste este cap.

* * *

Capitulo 2: Lista de prospectos

# de prospecto 69

Nombre: Rokudo Mukuro

Nacionalidad: Italiano

Edad: 17 años cumplidos

Caracteristicas Habilidad en el engaño, pelea cuerpo a cuerpo y se cree es capaz de realizar ilusiones e invocar animales.

Su característica sonrisa burlona estaba atenta a los movimientos en cada parte de las afueras del colegio, a la lejanía escucho su nombre y le sonrió a su pequeña hermana, esta le devolvió la sonrisa.

Empujando a quienes les estorbaban e impidieran su paso, entre ellos a una hermosa castaña.

-¡FIJATE!- dijo molesta la chica desde el suelo

El dichoso joven se volteo a verla, sus peculiares ojos bicolor se abrieron del asombro, ella era, sin duda, la joven más hermosa que había visto, claro después de su querida hermana, y tal parecía tener la misma edad que ella.

-Lo siento, pero ya me hablaron- ante estas palabras la joven no dijo nada y asintió dejando pasar el incidente.

Mientras Mukuro continuaba caminando para llegar a la entrada de la institución y ver donde haría su examen.

# de prospecto 96

Nombre: Rokudo Chrome

Nacionalidad: Italiano

Edad: 15años cumplidos

Caracteristicas Bastante inteligente, habilidades en menor grado a las de su hermano, dulce y tímida

Había visto como su .hermano empujaba a una joven castaña haciéndola caer y su hermano solo se disculpaba rápidamente. Camino entre el gentío y ayudo a ponerse de pie a la joven.

-Disculpa a mi hermano, esta algo emocionado- dijo con su suave voz

-No hay problema – le respondió la castaña mientras sacudía su falda- al menos tuvo la decencia de disculparse

-En verdad, Lo lamento mucho

-Waaaa. No te preocupes- comenzó a mover sus manos de un lado a otro- no fue nada grave

Chrome sonrió.

-Mucho gusto, soy Chrome

-Un placer, soy Tsunako

Y las dos comenzaron a platicar.

# de prospecto 86

Nombre: Miura Haru

Nacionalidad: Japonesa

Edad: 15años cumplidos

Características: Bastante inteligentes, habilidades en gimnasia, música, patinaje artístico y confección

Estaba sentada mirando por la ventana, había llegado demasiado temprano, y era de las primeras en haber sido asignada en su salón. Con el paso del tiempo este se iba llenando cada vez más. Haru miraba a todos entrar, ninguna de las personas parecían ser de su agrado. Unos minutos antes de que la prueba empezara, entro corriendo una chica castaña que al poco rato termino tropezando con sus pies.

El salón entero empezó a reír por la torpeza de la chica.

-Itte- dijo la castaña al levantarse y sin tomarle atención a las risa de los demás

Haru la miro y quedo maravillada, sus ojos, mostraban una pureza increble. Haru se levanto de su asiento y camino hasta Tsuna

-Hahi ¿Estás bien?- pregunto Haru mientras extendía su mano

-Sí, gracias - respondió Tsuna

-Que bueno, Soy Haru desu- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Mucho gusto Haru, me llamo Tsunako

Y así ambas se fueron a sentar, deseándose suerte en su próximo examen.

Tsuna sabía que la primera impresión con los demás valía y en eso ya Tenia las de perder

* * *

No saben lo dificil que es para mi ver un dorama, jaja me traume con uno

bu

* * *

bueno Natsuki fuera

¿RW?

.


	4. Chapter 4

Waaaaa, Finalmente les traigo el siguiente cap de este fic :3

Muchas cosas lindas al final, espero les guste

* * *

Capítulo 3: ¡No puede ser! ¡Fui aceptada!

# De prospecto 18

Nombre: Hibari Kyoya

Nacionalidad: Japonesa

Edad: 16 años cumplidos

Características: Bastante inteligente, fuerte, amante del orden y las reglas. Sin más comentarios

Hibari veía todo desde la azotea de la escuela. De pronto un hombre de cabellos rubios se le acerco.

-Es la hora Kyoya, espero no me decepciones

El joven lo miro con sus hermosos ojos azul metílico, hizo un bufido y comenzó a caminar con dirección a las escaleras.

-No me lo debes de recordar herbívoro, esta escuela necesita orden- dijo para comenzar a descenderlas.

El hombre comenzó a seguirlo y así hasta llegar a su respectivo salón.

# De prospecto 27

Nombre: Sawada Tsunako

Nacionalidad: Japonesa

Edad: 15 años cumplidos

Características: Ingenua, Torpe aunque bastante hermosa, habilidades en cocina y enfoques científicos. Extraña

Tsuna había salido de su casa, no podía creer la cantidad de jóvenes que aún se encontraban afuera, se acercó a una cabina de información donde de muy mala gana le dijeron que tenía que esperar a ser llamada.

Estaba feliz, había visto a su compañero Yamamoto Takeshi, también conoció a una linda y amable persona, Chrome. Cuando entro a la escuela a 3 minutos de iniciar el examen, un chico la había animado. Llego a su salón correspondiente y aunque, se cayó al caminar enfrente de todos, se hizo de una amiga, Miura Haru.

Tal vez la primera impresión fallo y mostro su más grande torpeza, pero estaba feliz. Pronto el instructor llego entregando las 15 hojas de examen. Aun nerviosa, volteo el examen y comenzó a leerlo, sonrió. Sabía las respuestas de las primeras preguntas.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ha pasado un mes, un tortuoso mes para la castaña, que ni pegar el ojo podía, estaba nerviosa, sin lugar a dudas, si no era aceptada lo intentaría el siguiente año, algo le decía que debía estudiar ahí, y no es que su situación económica fuera mala, no era eso, era… un presentimiento. Una pequeña sensación que le decía, debes entrar.

Despertó al alba, se había vuelto costumbre ese mes, y bajo a la cocina encontrando a su madre preparando todo para el desayuno.

-Buenos días Oka-san- dijo sonriente la chica

-Buenos días Tsu-chan- respondió la mujer regalándole una de sus más hermosas sonrisas.

-¿Te ayudo en algo?

-Podrías ir poniendo el arroz en la arrocera, no eh tenido tiempo- dijo un poco apenada

-No hay problema- la joven alzo una mano al aire y sonrió mientras ponía agua en el aparato y vertía unas dos tazas de arroz blanco y lo ponía en función.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El sonido del timbre de su casa arruino su sueño, sin más se levanto y se dio un baño rápido, era domingo, ¿Quién molestaba a las 7 de la mañana un domingo? Y como un fugaz rayo se le vino la respuesta, el correo.

Bajo como rayo solo para ver a sus padres en la sala con un sobre manila en mano. Se acerco temerosa.

-Es para ti, Haru- dijo su madre mientras le entregaba el sobre.

Con manos temblorosas y bastante nerviosa mira el remitente, sin duda era de aquel internado. Rompió el sello y saco la hoja en blanco que tenia dentro comenzando a leer en voz alta.

"Mi estimada Miura Haru.

Como director del Internado Vongola tengo el honor y el placer de informarle que su solicitud de ingreso a nuestra institución ah sido ACEPTADA.

Es un gran honor para nuestro colegio tener la estadía de una excelente joven y estudiante en nuestro sistema.

Sin más sirvo para informarle que el día 1 de Agosto a las 9:00 am se estará esperando sus presencia para concluir los tramites de inscripción por lo cual deberá llevar los documentos correspondientes de la siguiente lista.

-Acta de Nacimiento

-Dos fotografías

-Documento oficial de la institución en la que estudiaba

-Comprobante de presentación al examen

-Hoja de aceptación

Sin más que decir me despido y le doy las FELICIDADES por entrar a nuestro Internado.

Timoteo Vongola.

Director."

Silencio fue lo que había en la sala después de que terminara de leer.

-¡Felicidades Haru!- dijeron ambos padres para acercarse a su hija

-Me aceptaron- dijo sin creerlo-¡Me han aceptado!- grito llena de júbilo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La familia Rokudo se encontraba desayunando cuando el timbre sonó. Sin muchas vacilaciones el padre se levanto para ir a atender. Después de unos segundos regresaba con dos sobres manila en mano. Se acerco a sus dos hijos menores y les entrego el correspondiente a cada quien.

Mukuro y Chrome veían su sobre con nerviosismo, y con su educación que les fue dada, Chrome debía abrir primero el suyo. La chica temerosa rompió el sello al comprobar que era del Internado Vongola y saco la carta que tenia dentro.

"Mi estimada Rokudo Chrome.

Como director del Internado Vongola tengo el honor y el placer de informarle que su solicitud de ingreso a nuestra institución ah sido ACEPTADA.

Es un gran honor para nuestro colegio tener la estadía de una excelente joven y estudiante en nuestro sistema.

Sin más sirvo para informarle que el día 1 de Agosto a las 9:00 am se estará esperando sus presencia para concluir los tramites de inscripción por lo cual deberá llevar los documentos correspondientes de la siguiente lista.

-Acta de Nacimiento

-Dos fotografías

-Documento oficial de la institución en la que estudiaba

-Comprobante de presentación al examen

-Hoja de aceptación

Sin más que decir me despido y le doy las FELICIDADES por entrar a nuestro Internado.

Timoteo Vongola.

Director."

La joven termino su lectura mental y dejo caer la carta a la mesa, su hermano tomo el papel y se lo paso a su padre que igualmente lo leyó.

-Felicidades Chrome- dijo orgulloso.-Es tu turno Mukuro- dijo al mirar a su hijo.

Mukuro asintió e hizo lo mismo que su hermana, saco la hoja blanca y la leyó en voz alta.

"Mi estimado Rokudo Mukuro.

Como director del Internado Vongola tengo el honor y el placer de informarle que su solicitud de ingreso a nuestra institución ah sido ACEPTADA.

Es un gran honor para nuestro colegio tener la estadía de un excelente joven y estudiante en nuestro sistema.

Sin más sirvo para informarle que el día 1 de Agosto a las 9:00 am se estará esperando sus presencia para concluir los tramites de inscripción por lo cual deberá llevar los documentos correspondientes de la siguiente lista.

-Acta de Nacimiento

-Dos fotografías

-Documento oficial de la institución en la que estudiaba

-Comprobante de presentación al examen

-Hoja de aceptación

Sin más que decir me despido y le doy las FELICIDADES por entrar a nuestro Internado.

Timoteo Vongola.

Director."

La madre de ambos chicos se levanto a abrazar a sus dos retoños mientras su padre sonreía orgulloso de sus dos hijos, mientras sus hermanos también los abrazaban felices y tristes a la vez. Ambos jóvenes estaña también llenos de felicidad, ambos irían a la mejor escuela del mundo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La familia Sasagawa estaba por salir de paseo cuando el timbre sonó, la madre de la familia fue a ver de quien se trataba y unos momentos después regresaba con una sonrisa gigante en su perfecto rostro y entregaba un sobre manila a cada uno de sus hijos.

Ambos verificaron el remitente y sonrieron, sin dudar abrieron el sobre y sacaron una carta

-Kyoko tu primero al ¡extremo!- grito Ryohei a lo que la peli naranja sonrio y comenzó a leer

"Mi estimada Sasagawa Kyoko.

Como director del Internado Vongola tengo el honor y el placer de informarle que su solicitud de ingreso a nuestra institución ah sido ACEPTADA.

Es un gran honor para nuestro colegio tener la estadía de una excelente joven y estudiante en nuestro sistema.

Sin más sirvo para informarle que el día 1 de Agosto a las 9:00 am se estará esperando sus presencia para concluir los tramites de inscripción por lo cual deberá llevar los documentos correspondientes de la siguiente lista.

-Acta de Nacimiento

-Dos fotografías

-Documento oficial de la institución en la que estudiaba

-Comprobante de presentación al examen

-Hoja de aceptación

Sin más que decir me despido y le doy las FELICIDADES por entrar a nuestro Internado.

Timoteo Vongola.

Director."

-¡Extremo! Kyoko fue aceptada, mis Extremas felicitaciones- grito Ryohei

-Gracias onii-chan, ¿Qué dice la tuya?

Ryohei se apresuro a leer su carta.

"Mi estimado Sasagawa Ryohei.

Como director del Internado Vongola tengo el honor y el placer de informarle que su solicitud de ingreso a nuestra institución ah sido ACEPTADA.

Es un gran honor para nuestro colegio tener la estadía de un excelente joven y estudiante en nuestro sistema.

Sin más sirvo para informarle que el día 1 de Agosto a las 9:00 am se estará esperando sus presencia para concluir los tramites de inscripción por lo cual deberá llevar los documentos correspondientes de la siguiente lista.

-Acta de Nacimiento

-Dos fotografías

-Documento oficial de la institución en la que estudiaba

-Comprobante de presentación al examen

-Hoja de aceptación

Sin más que decir me despido y le doy las FELICIDADES por entrar a nuestro Internado.

Timoteo Vongola.

Director."

-¡Extremooo!- grito- ambos fuimos aceptados

-Muchas Felicidades- les dijo su madre- hoy iremos a donde ustedes quieran ¿verdad cariño?

El hombre que había estado atento asintió y sonrió feliz

-Felicidades, mis hijos no podían ser mejores, ahora vamos

Y así toda la familia salió feliz.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Gokudera estaba por salir de su casa, cuando abrió la puerta vio la cara de estúpido del cartero

-Buenos días- dijo el amable señor al chico- su correo joven- le entrego el sobre manila al chico y se fue del lugar.

Gokudera reviso el remitente y sonrió, rompió el sello y leyó la carta que traía dentro.

"Mi estimado Gokudera Hayato.

Como director del Internado Vongola tengo el honor y el placer de informarle que su solicitud de ingreso a nuestra institución ah sido ACEPTADA.

Es un gran honor para nuestro colegio tener la estadía de un excelente joven y estudiante en nuestro sistema.

Sin más sirvo para informarle que el día 1 de Agosto a las 9:00 am se estará esperando sus presencia para concluir los tramites de inscripción por lo cual deberá llevar los documentos correspondientes de la siguiente lista.

-Acta de Nacimiento

-Dos fotografías

-Documento oficial de la institución en la que estudiaba

-Comprobante de presentación al examen

-Hoja de aceptación

Sin más que decir me despido y le doy las FELICIDADES por entrar a nuestro Internado.

Timoteo Vongola.

Director."

Gokudera sonrió astutamente y murmuro para sí.

-Les dije que sería de los pocos en entrar- guardo la carta en su bolsillo y salió de su casa.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hibari estaba acostado en la azotea de su casa, su pequeña mascota, una avecilla amarilla- reposaba aun lado de su cabeza. De pronto el sonido del frenar de una moto se escucho pero no le prestó real atención. El cartero, había dejado en el buzón, un sobre manila.

Unas horas después un hombre rubio irrumpió su tranquilidad.

-Llego esto- dijo fríamente- ábrelo- aventó el sobre en dirección al peli negro

Hibari miro el pedazo de papel en el suelo, lo tomo y reviso, el símbolo de Vongola está en el. Rompió el sello y saco la carta y comenzó a leerla en voz alta

"Mi estimado Hibari Kyoya.

Como director del Internado Vongola tengo el honor y el placer de informarle que su solicitud de ingreso a nuestra institución ah sido ACEPTADA.

Es un gran honor para nuestro colegio tener la estadía de un excelente joven y estudiante en nuestro sistema.

Sin más sirvo para informarle que el día 1 de Agosto a las 9:00 am se estará esperando sus presencia para concluir los tramites de inscripción por lo cual deberá llevar los documentos correspondientes de la siguiente lista.

-Acta de Nacimiento

-Dos fotografías

-Documento oficial de la institución en la que estudiaba

-Comprobante de presentación al examen

-Hoja de aceptación

Sin más que decir me despido y le doy las FELICIDADES por entrar a nuestro Internado.

Timoteo Vongola.

Director."

Hibari hizo una mueca de desagrado al terminar de leer.

-Espero hagas bien tu misión mocoso- dijo el hombre para adentrarse a la casa. Hibari lo miro marcharse.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Yamamoto ayudaba a su padre a atender el restaurante que manejaba, era ya más de medio día, de pronto el sonido de una moto detenerse alerto a ambos. Tanto padre, como hijo, se acercaron a la salida del local, solo para ver a un hombre ya mayor bajar de la moto.

-Entrega para Yamamoto Takeshi- dijo el hombre.

Enseguida Yamamoto se acerco a él y tomo el sobre manila que este le ofrecía.

-Que tengan buen dia- dijo el señor al subir a su moto y arrancar

-¿Y bien?- pregunto el padre del joven

-Es del internado- fue lo que respondió el pelinegro al ver el sello. Lo rompió y saco la carta que traia dentro, la leyó en voz alta.

"Mi estimado Yamamoto Takeshi.

Como director del Internado Vongola tengo el honor y el placer de informarle que su solicitud de ingreso a nuestra institución ah sido ACEPTADA.

Es un gran honor para nuestro colegio tener la estadía de un excelente joven y estudiante en nuestro sistema.

Sin más sirvo para informarle que el día 1 de Agosto a las 9:00 am se estará esperando sus presencia para concluir los tramites de inscripción por lo cual deberá llevar los documentos correspondientes de la siguiente lista.

-Acta de Nacimiento

-Dos fotografías

-Documento oficial de la institución en la que estudiaba

-Comprobante de presentación al examen

-Hoja de aceptación

Sin más que decir me despido y le doy las FELICIDADES por entrar a nuestro Internado.

Timoteo Vongola.

Director."

Su padre se acerco y lo abrazo.

-Ese es mi muchacho, sabía que lograrías entrar.- dijo orgulloso- hoy habrá festín- dijo para adentrarse al restaurante

-Nee Viejo, ¿Puedo ir a casa de una amiga a ver si quedo?- pregunto esperanzado

-Pero por supuesto que si muchacho- dijo feliz

Yamamoto salió corriendo en dirección a casa de la familia Sawada.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Tsuna miraba la televisión, el día se le estaba haciendo eterno. No sabía cuándo llegarían los resultados y estaba nerviosa, había visto en las noticias que los primeros lugares estaba recibiendo ese día la notificación de que habían sido aceptados, y con cada hora que pasaba se iba desilusionando. De pronto el sonido del timbre la espanto

Se levanto del sillón de su sala y fue a abrir.

-Si ¿Quién es- se sorprendió de ver ahí a su compañero de clase.

-Yama…Yamamoto-san- dijo sorprendida la castaña

-Io Sawada, ¿puedo pasar?- pregunto el adorable y risueño chico

-¿Eh? Si claro, pasa- Tsuna se hizo a un lado, un poco ruborizada

-Tu casa es bonita- dijo sin pensar el moreno

-Gracias- contesto Tsuna

Tsuna llevo a Yamamoto en la sala y lo hizo esperar en lo que iba a la cocina por un poco de jugo, mientras estaba en la cocina no podía dejar de pensar "¿Por qué esta aquí Yamamoto-san?"

Regreso con su compañero con dos vasos de jugo. Le dio uno a su invitado. Yamamoto dio un sorbo.

-Sawada- hablo con voz seria

-¿Si?-dijo un poco espantada la chica

-¿Haz recibido la notificación del Internado Vongola?

-¿Eh?- esa pregunta Tsuna no se la esperaba- Me temo que no ¿y tu Yamamoto-san?

-Me ah llegado, pero no iré si no estás tu

-¿Eh?

-Sawada- Yamamoto se acerco demasiado a ella tomándola de la mejilla- Quiero decirte que tu me gus…..- No pudo terminar ya que Nana llego y los interrumpió.

-Tsu-chan, te llego esto- dijo feliz la mujer- ¿Ara? Tenemos visitas, Bienvenido.

Yamamoto solo asintió, mientras Tsuna se acercaba a la mujer

-¿Qué es mama?- pregunto Tsuna al ver el sobre en la mano de su madre

-¿Ara Tsu-chan? ¿Por qué estas tan roja?

-Mama- la mujer sonrió

-Acaba de llegar, toma- le dio el sobre

Tsuna miro el sobre con temor, logro distinguir el sello de aquel afamado internado, un tanto vacilante, rompió el sello y saco la carta que tenia dentro y la leyó en su mente.

"Mi estimada Sawada Tsunako.

Como director del Internado Vongola tengo el honor y el placer de informarle que su solicitud de ingreso a nuestra institución ah sido ACEPTADA.

Es un gran honor para nuestro colegio tener la estadía de una excelente joven y estudiante en nuestro sistema.

Sin más sirvo para informarle que el día 1 de Agosto a las 9:00 am se estará esperando sus presencia para concluir los tramites de inscripción por lo cual deberá llevar los documentos correspondientes de la siguiente lista.

-Acta de Nacimiento

-Dos fotografías

-Documento oficial de la institución en la que estudiaba

-Comprobante de presentación al examen

-Hoja de aceptación

Sin más que decir me despido y le doy las FELICIDADES por entrar a nuestro Internado.

Timoteo Vongola.

Director."

Termino de leer, silencio.

-¿Tsu-chan, está todo bien?- pregunto su madre

-Kyaaaaa!-grito- Mamá me aceptaron- dijo feliz mientras abrazaba a su madre.-no puedo creerlo me aceptaron- sin darse cuenta corrió y abrazo a su compañero de clase- Me aceptaron wiiiii, soy tan feliz- dijo al soltarse del abrazo que le dio al moreno y sonreír.

* * *

Bueno en el facebook eh dejado una pregunta, estoy indecisa con la pareja final. Asi que puse una pregunta para que voten aqui el enlace

questions/485004311590164/

Espero nos veamos en el siguiente cap :D


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todos, si yo de nuevo xD, como acabe de arreglar rápido el de RC me pase a este y apenas lo voy terminando sieundo casi las dos de la mañana xDDDD

Espero les guste este cap :D

disfruten. ah y no me odien D:

* * *

Capitulo 4: Antes de las clases.

Ambos chicos habían decidido ir juntos el día de la inscripción, sin embargo al llegar fueron separados puesto que al ser un internado mixto, era imposible que chicos y chicas convivieran en los mismos cuartos, con muchos nervios Tsunako llego a la dirección donde las chicas deban inscribirse y buscar toda la información necesaria para su traslado.

Esperando su turno para ser atendida logro ver la gran variedad de personas que entraron, ahora ella se sentía poca cosa, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar su nombre.

-¡Buenos días!- dijo amable Tsuna a la secretaria

-¡Buenas!-sonrió, ella era la primera en saludarla esa mañana- ¿Tienes todos tus documentos?

-claro- dijo para comenzar a sacar todo lo que la carta pedía que llevaras

La secretaria solo veía como la chica, con pocos movimientos torpes y hasta un tanto indecisos, sacaban del pequeño folder todo lo pedido y se los entregaba

-Muy bien, veamos- dijo para teclear en la computadora- Sawada Tsunako, Clase 2"A" , dormitorio Vongola, habitación 27- miro a la castaña- ¿comprendió?

Tsuna la veía con cara de no saber nada a lo que la mujer sonrió.

-Es la primera vez que veo a alguien tan humilde como tu- mando a imprimir la hoja- mira, estos son los datos de instalación, la escuela se divide por dormitorios, el tuyo es el que se llama "Vongola", estará en la habitación 27, tendrás una compañera, aun no se te ah asignado. Este de aquí es tu horario de clases, mientras este otro son las reglas del dormitorio, cada dormitorio tiene una representante, en el caso del tuyo la representante esta en el 4 año, ella se presentara y será quien las guie a sus habitaciones.- dijo y engrapo los documentos para dárselos- Bienvenida Tsunako-chan.

-Muchas gracias- aceptando los papeles

-Eso sería todo señorita

Después de eso Tsunako se dispuso a recorrer la institución.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Yamamoto estaba algo triste, la habían alejado de su "amiga" así que se disponía a hacer rápido sus trámites para después irla a buscar. Sin embargo, el mundo parecía estar en su contra. Un poco antes de que fuera su turno, un chico peli gris comenzó a pelear con la secretaria.

-Ya le dije que no quiero un compañero- decía enojado mirando desafiante a la pobre mujer

-¿P..Pero? eso no depende de mí- decía excusándose la mujer

-¿Y crees que me importa?-hablo enojado- Ahora quítame ese compañero de habitación

-Pero no puedo hacer eso Gokudera-san

-Si serás idiota mujer, ¿Acaso no sabes hacer tu trabajo? Eres una inu..-no pudo terminar aquello por que fue interrumpido.

-¡Oye! Tranquilízate, estas armando mucho escándalo- Yamamoto era quien había detenido la rabieta de Gokudera.

-¿Y tú qué? No me hables, no vez que soy un genio- hablo de manera arrogante

-Tú, al igual que los demás e igual que yo, llegamos aquí a base de meritos, si fueras tan inteligente como dices ser, aceptarías sin rechistar las decisiones de la administración- dijo de forma seria

El peli plata solo se giro a ver a la secretaria.

-Dime el nombre del estúpido compañero de habitación-exigió

-¿Ah?.. si… espere por favor- la mujer tecleo en su ordenador hasta dar con el nombre.- El nombre de su compañero es Yamamoto Takeshi- dijo con nerviosismo la mujer al ver la foto del chico

-Tsk- Gokudera no presto más atención y se fue.

Yamamoto sabía que se había ganado un enemigo y las clases aun no empezaban.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La semana que quedaba de vacaciones paso tan rápido que nadie la sintió. Un día antes de cases, los alumnos ya debían estar instalados en sus respectivos cuartos. Estaba feliz, aunque al principio tenía algo de miedo pues nunca antes había compartido habitación. Sin embargo, su compañera había resultado ser Chrome. Ambas en lo que arreglaban su, ahora, nuevo hogar, lograron conocerse mejor. Tsuna aprendió que Chrome era una chica un tanto tímida pero que enojada era de temer y que sabía hacer ilusiones. Ante esto Tsuna se sintió algo inferior.

-Tsunako-chan-hablo Chrome espantando a la castaña que se había perdido en sus pensamientos. Chrome rio un poco- vayamos a dar la vuelta y conocer un poco más el campus, así no nos perderemos

-Hai Chrome-chan-dijo la castaña y así ambas salieron del cuarto.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hibari estaba recostado en la azotea del campus cuando la vio pasar, aun en la lejanía se podían apreciar sus hermosos ojos caramelo. Y no es que su compañera de al lado no fuera guapa, pero sin duda no resaltaba tanto como aquella castaña. De pronto la puerta de la azotea se abrió.

-Veo que ya la estas conociendo Kyoya- hablo el hombre de cabellera rubia.

-Ahora que mierda quieres Iemitsu- hablo enfadado la alondra

-ella es Tsunako, mi hija- dijo sin prestar atención al anterior comentario del chico- Y quiero que la destruyas-ordeno

Hibari solo abrió los ojos con asombro.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Reborn repasaba sus diferentes horarios, pasando hoja tras hoja, enfadándose. No tenía ni una hora libre, primer año, segundo, tercero, cuarto, maestría y Postgrado. Maldecía al imbécil de Iemitsu. Comenzo a revisar los expedientes de algunos de los nuevos alumnos, con los que seguramente tendría problemas. Al pasarlos resulto que la mayoría era hombres, detuvo su vista en la de un peli negro, bastante sonriente para su gusto.

-Hmmm, con que Yamamoto Takeshi- leyó un poco mas- beisbol y kendo, de esos dos deportes no hay nada en común, interesante, veamos su puntuación…-busco un poco más abajo- 89 puntos, woow, esto lo hace aun mas interesante- dijo para cambiar de expediente y solo sorprenderse.

La foto de esa alumna era tan hermosa que lo maravillo, un increíble deseo de conocer a esa alumna lo invadió. Leyó el nombre de la dichosa.

-Sawada Tsunako- repitió el nombre varias veces.- Tsunko- dijo al final y comenzó a leer el expediente más a fondo- Dame-Tsunako le queda mejor- dijo con una leve sonrisita de lado.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Gokudera estaba más que enojado, el desgraciado que lo había dejado en ridículo, según él, el día de la inscripción era su compañero de habitación. Maldijo a todos los dioses habidos y por haber.

Yamamoto por el contrario se había dado cuenta que era bastante divertido hacer enojar a su compañero de habitación. Así que cada que tenía la oportunidad de molestarlo, la aprovechaba al máximo.

* * *

Jajaj ese takeshi es un loquillo xD

Se esperaron lo de Iemitsu, almenos se que lo odian Z:D

Recuerden aun pueden votar por ver con quien se queda tsuna-chan, ya sea por coment o en face.

YossNatsuki


End file.
